saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Stripper/@comment-4734975-20160102160001/@comment-27526099-20160107084018
@A Wikia Contributor 9337, I would like to refute... all of your points. 1. If the reload values were multiplicative, I'd have .50*1.32 = .66 reload reduction, meaning 0.64s Reload Speed on my Shockfield instead of the 0.4s (80% of 2s) I have now. The reload reduction you get from your armor and skills is additive. You can hit cap with 9 Fast Reload (29.97%), Level 3 Glove Mastery (10%), and 10* RED/BLACK Titan IDS gloves (40%) for 29.97 + 10 + 40 = 79.97% 2. In regards to Capacity > Race Modded, that is correct. Never get race modded, because you can easily hit reload cap with the method above. As for formulas, however, this is the same as the DPS of the gun * percent of time spent actually shooting, Try it! Take a Sub-Light COM 2 with no Augs. It has: 800 Damage 5 RPS 30 Rounds 3s Reload time. Using DPS * Percent Time Firing, we get ( 800 * 5 ) * ( 6 / 9 ) = roughly 2666.7 DPS Using your Damage per Clip * Time to Deplete, we get: 800 * ( ( 30 ) / 9 ) = roughly 2666.7 DPS You could even extrapolate the clip size (30) from the time to fire (6s) times the rate of fire (5s) to get 800 * ( ( 5 * 6 ) / 9 ) = roughly 2666.7 DPS Same exact numbers, same process - although in the case of the Stripper's stacking DoTs, I'll confess that your method is easier to work with. 3. Cap is NOT useless. While it does not increase your RAW DPS output, it DOES increase your effective DPS. Doing some 'basic math' will tell us that, given a Black Stripper with PC Stats: 225 Damage per pellet 4 Rounds per Second 25 Rounds 1,500 DPS per proc of DoT over 3 seconds 2.7s Reload Time Our MAXIMUM RAW DPS assuming every shot lands and stacks is: (1,500*3*25)+(225*3*25)/6.25 = 20,700 By comparison, that same figure with 10* Deadly is... (1,500*3*25)+(450*3*25)/6.25 = A whopping 23,400 DPS. 2,700 damage increase. With 0% Reload Speed, our TRUE DPS becomes (1,500*3*25)+(225*3*25)/8.95 = 14,455 (1,500*3*25)+(450*3*25)/8.95 = 16,340 Getting Deadly therefore gets us an increase of 1,885, an increase of 13% damage. By comparison, Capacity 10* gives us 60 extra rounds (240% of 25) so our formula becomes: (1,500*3*85)+(225*3*85)/23.95 = 18,366 Getting Capacity but no Deadly gives you an increase of 3911, or an increase of 27% DPS. AND it costs half to augment. Therefore, Capacity is better than Deadly on the Stripper, period. It is both more cost effective... and slot effective. The 'basic math' is all there, run it through Google or something. QED. P.S. And the reason people don't put Capacity on Hornet is because all of Hornet's damage is affected by Deadly, which is not the case on the Stripper. Capacity still DOES have the same dramatic damage increase, but the slots are usually taken by Deadly + Overclock + Pinpoint + Adaptive... and the increase isn't as much as Deadly provides. 4. Using the math above, we see that Capacity is more effective than Capacity on the Stripper. Your ideal setup for maximum Normal mode DPS would be Tenacious-Overclocked-Capacity with fourth core Adaptive. And of course, your Nightmare ideal would be''' Tenacious-Overclocked-Adaptive with fourth core Capacity. '''Yes, even for medics: Adaptive almost certainly stacks additively with Biomass Bomb. Try it! Shoot a Wicker with an Adaptive Shockfield, then throw a BMB in. You'll see the health drop noticeably faster. Now as for how the damage reduction goes through... THAT's multiplicative. The math is basic, try it out! TL;DR - 1. WRONG 2. Yes, but you seem to be correcting my formula so I must defend myself. They're the same formula, just expressed in different terms. 3. BAD FALSE WRONG. Either refer to the math or look up 'bad anecdotal evidence' 4. Prioritize Tenacious -> Overclocked -> Adaptive -> Capacity, in that order. Do NOT get Deadly.